This invention relates to a board game apparatus, and more particularly to a board game of the horse racing type having a horseshoe race track layout thereon.
The game apparatus comprises, in combination, a plurality of markers, a game board having a plurality of adjacent horseshoe shaped courses or lanes indicated thereon, 1st, 2nd and 3rd place indicia thereon, and score cards. The game is placed according to certain rules and as determined by the playing cards of each player.
An object of the invention is to provide a race game having a novel race board and which can be played so as to approach actual betting conditions.